Conventionally in a pathological diagnosis, biopsy has been performed to puncture an alimentary canal and the like of a living body such as a human body with a biopsy needle and to collect tissue as a sample. Particularly, recently, endoscopic ultrasonic fine needle aspiration biopsy (EUS-FNA) in which tissue is collected from an alimentary canal by sticking with a biopsy needle while inserting an ultrasonic endoscope to the alimentary canal and observing an ultrasonic image is widely adopted as a method being less invasive and having high proper diagnosis rate.
Since a tip of a biopsy needle used for EUS-FNA is extremely sharp, there is a risk to prick and hurt a body of a medical staff such as an operator and a caregiver or a patient by accident at the time of removing from the biopsy needle device after collecting tissue. To prevent such an accident, there has been known a needle biopsy device in which removing is performed while having a tip of a biopsy needle accommodated in a sheath (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). Further, there has been proposed a needle protection adapter in which a removed biopsy needle is to be accommodated in a needle protection shaft (e.g., see Patent Literature 2).
Further, a puncture fine-needle aspiration biopsy device constructed of a needle protector including a safety sheath to accommodate a biopsy needle and an adapter for mounting of the needle protector has been commercially available (e.g., see Non-Patent Literature 1). The needle protector is to be automatically locked with the adapter when a biopsy needle is inserted and to be automatically unlocked with the adapter after the biopsy needle is accommodated in the safety sheath when the biopsy needle is pulled out.